garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelita Clone
Aelita Clone is a clone of Aelita Schaeffer that is either created through Aelita's Creativity or from a program by Jeremie. She appeared in episodes like A Bad Turn, Franz Hopper, Zero Gravity Zone, and Espionage. Season 1 The Aelita clone first made an appearance in Zero Gravity Zone to trick the Hornets by walking out in the open toward the tower. She was quickly spotted and shot at by the Hornets, and shortly after fell into the Digital Sea by the numerous laser beams. Odd and Yumi believed that the clone was the real Aelita and were devastated when she fell in the Digital Sea. In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie creates a clone and she appears to trick the Guardian into letting go of the real Aelita who was trapped inside of it. In both episodes, the clone had a bright glow around it. Season 2 She would make a return in A Bad Turn to trick the Scyphozoa into attacking her while the real Aelita could make her escape to the activated tower. The clone disappeared shortly after being captured by the Scyphozoa, with Aelita seen running away in the left corner. It would then appear in Franz Hopper, getting attacked by the Scyphozoa in the Desert Sector. This clone, however, was the first to be programmed by a laptop, and with Aelita herself controlling it. After the clone was attacked by the Scyphozoa and its fake memories drained, it was assumed that it vanished after damaging the Scyphozoa. The clone did not have any glow surrounding it. Season 4 She would make another appearance in Canine Conundrum when she distracted X.A.N.A. William in order for the real Aelita to get to the tower. She was captured and thrown in the Digital Sea by William in order to lure Franz Hopper out of hiding. By this time, Aelita's Creativity was powerful enough that it was even able to "trick" the Digital Sea, seeing as how there was a bright glow coming up after the clone was thrown in, indicating ultimate Deletion. Jeremie was even tricked as Aelita's energy from her ID Card could be seen vanishing from the Factory Interface. Season 5 She would later appear in Espionage in order for Aelita to stay in contact with her mother. It was created so that no one knew Aelita was missing, but unfortunately there was a bug in the program that made the clone unable to speak. This caused problems for the gang when they were watching her around Kadic. She would later be destroyed as she caused too much problems for the gang. Triva *She appears to take voice controls as shown in the Espionage, when Odd said, "Come on, faster I don't want to be late to the cafeteria or there won't be any desserts left!", she seemed to walk faster. *In her Evolution appearance, she seemed to be like the William Clone, but much dumber as she bumped into things. *Out of all of her appearances she never seemed to speak.(With the exception of the episode, Franz Hopper). *Like Ulrich's clones in Season 1, Aelita's clones were used as simple decoys, and would easily attract monsters, but in Seasons 2-4, Aelita used them more wisely to her advantage. Gallery Franz_Hopper_299.jpg|Getting attacked by the Scyphozoa. Mauvaise_Conduite_372.jpg|About to get captured by the Scyphozoa. Aelita is gone..jpg|The Clone disappears when the Scyphozoa touches it. Kiwi_superstar_340.jpg|She is seen running away. Kiwi_superstar_342.jpg|Caught in Super Smoke. Kiwi_superstar_345.jpg|About to get tossed in the Digital Sea. Kiwi_superstar_344.jpg|Seen in a different angle. Evolution Bumping into walls.png|The clone bumps into a wall. handstand.png|The clone doing a handstand on a wall. Showoff.png|The clone then shows off by doing it with one hand. Fail.png|the clone loses control and then falls. Jim trying to wake the clone up.png|Jim tries to wake up the clone after it falls. bye bye.png|The clone disappearing when Jeremie gets rid of it. es:Clon de Aelita Category:Aelita Category:Clones Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Code Lyoko Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Codes and programs